Dear heart
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: They were shattered, millions of pieces scattered across the shinobi nations, never to return to how they once were-this was the fate of team 7... But now a certain orange haired god has plans of his own for our broken little pinkette, whether she's willing to play along is another matter entirely though.


Merry Christmas everyone! I just couldn't help myself with this…I missed writing PeinSaku…

Well, I hope you enjoy it~ ON WITH THE SHOW!

Title: Dear heart

Words:2,083

Summary: _They were shattered, millions of pieces scattered across the shinobi nations, never to return to how they once were. Never to smile, laugh, tease or spar with each other again, no matter how much they wished for it- this was the fate of team 7. But now a certain orange haired god has plans of his own for our little pinkette, whether she's willing to play along is another matter entirely though._

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I-I, no, you can't do this!"

She should have known better, she was a kunochi for god's sake, she was meant to know what was going on at all times. Staring at the elders in shock she subconsciously knew that nothing had given their decision away, no one was going to save her from this.

"We're not asking you to do this; we're telling you- this is now your future." Homura Mitokado stated as he pushed the mission scroll across the dimly lit conference room table, his grim look mirrored by Koharu Utatane as they both looked at her expectantly. "The evidence has already been planted and you are the only available option" Swallowing to clear her suddenly dry throat, the 16 year old pinkette lifted her shaking hands from their position of grasping her short off-white medic apron and slowly unrolled the scroll. Its contents confirmed what she already knew as she paled significantly; the pinkette hastily dropped the scroll to the table and was about to protest, only to be cut off by Koharu.

"Your mission begins at sundown today; you are expected to be out of the village at that point. Understand Sakura, this mission is not an infiltration- it's sabotage. You are to eliminate any and all of sounds contacts and suppliers, be they ninja or civilian, our ally or enemy- you WILL destroy any trace of them." Koharu continued while leaning forward slightly and looking the paling girl dead in the eye. "You shall be considered a traitor of the village so that none of your actions reflect back on Konoha. Only the three of us shall know of this mission, your friends and allies are from this point on- enemies, they shall receive kill on sight orders if they are to encounter you so do not expect any sympathy from those you once knew." Looking between the two beseechingly Sakura knew their minds where made up.

They wouldn't let her try and decline.

"...Can I at least say good bye?" she asked in a small broken voice as Koharu's face softened slightly.

_Sakura had always believed that team 7 would find Sasuke and live on forever._

"Of course, just make sure not to give anything away." The female elder stated as her male counterpart looked ready to refuse. Seeing his look she continued in a slightly more menacing tone "If you leak any information to them, any at all, I can promise you that your family and friends will pay the price." Taking in a deep shuddering breath Sakura watched as Homura picked up the unravelled scroll and held it over the closest candle.

"I swear" she promised as the paper caught light, the now burning scroll reflected in her broken eyes and a lone tear slowly made its way down her porcelain cheek.

_But she was wrong, so very wrong. _

'_I'm sorry Naruto, there's nothing I can do.'_ She thought briefly as she watched the elders stand and slowly vacate the room without a single look back at the silently sobbing girl._ 'Oh gods Naruto, I'm so sorry-Please don't hate me!'_

_Team 7 would never be complete again, no matter how hard Naruto tried to glue them back together._

"Please forgive me, for everything I'm about to do." she pleaded to the smiling Naruto and Sasuke her mind produced, all of them standing in their training field as Kakashi read his little orange book. "Please forgive me…" Poor Naruto was in for a shock when he got back from his training with Jiraiya… losing one teammate had hit him hard…she didn't know if he'd be able to deal with this.

_They were shattered, millions of pieces scattered across the shinobi nations, never to return to how they once were. Never to smile, laugh, tease or spar with each other again, no matter how much they wished for it._

_That peaceful dream was finally over._

…_and the real nightmare had just begun._

* * *

That was 9 months ago and she had never felt so empty, even in the most notoriously corrupt village on sound borders she could practically see the hate and fear swelling in the villager's eyes.

_Monster!_

She had killed families as they slept, butchered them and placed the remains for all to see- if only so the other villagers wouldn't join Orochimaru and make her do the same to them.

_Traitor to her village!_

She had injured and been injured by every team sent to retrieve her, she would never forget the look on Sai's face as she dislocated his arm- she had spent the better part of the night praying for help. She didn't want to hurt them; she didn't want them to be hurt.

_Demon!_

That's what they called her, and what she silently accused herself of being whenever a mirror was available.

The accusations in their eyes always brought tears to her own, all the death she had been forced to deal had not helped the hatred she felt- For the elders, Orochimaru or …well, herself.

She hated herself, for everything that she'd been forced to do- for the things she'd done willingly…all the death and lies of the past months had taken a toll on the pinkette. Her eyes that used to flair and burn with life had dulled to a glazed-over glassy look, her skin losing its healthy glow and paling due to lack of light as she travelled and worked mostly at night, if only to avoid being recognized in the day crowds. Colour had entirely left her clothing to avoid drawing attention, black shirts and pants quickly became her best friends, though she refused to throw out her medic skirt - it meant too much to her.

With a sigh the depressed kunochi made her way out of the village, more of a small town really, and started off into the thick forest that surrounded it. Adjusting her small dark brown back pack and once again tying her short pink hair up, she continued through the thick trees and away from the road.

_Never take the roads, stay as far away from them as you can._ She had learnt that lesson the hard way, at least she knew that the price on her head had risen since her departure from Konoha now, too bad the elders hadn't mentioned it.

'_Pricks'_ she mentally cursed, hoping they somehow heard it. She was in a horrible mood today- had been for the last week actually. Her money was drying up and word of her was spreading around the area- no one was willing to even look at her let alone hire the poor pinkette for a mission, not one that she'd willingly do anyway. She was shedding enough innocent blood for the elders, no need to make herself feel worse. _' Time to move to a different area.'_ she thought quietly as she came to a stop when she had put enough distance between herself and the villagers, swinging her backpack out in front of her and rummaging through her belongings for her map.

After reaching the worn paper the pinkette knelt on the ground and laid it out, the whole map covered in scribbles and notes. This was her work of art, capable of destroying the shinobi nations if given to the wrong hands. The perks to having been the Hokage's apprentice gave her a good look at all her Shishio's paperwork. Sakura knew the trading routes, allies, enemies and locations of all the hidden villages. She had also marked the location of every one of sounds suppliers, allies and trading routs in red- you would be surprised what you could get out of a drunken shinobi; a flash of leg and a bowl of sake could get you anything these days.

But she was careful with this information, so very careful. The pinkette knew the damage this one piece of paper could cause to her friends and family, so taking that into consideration she had put a seal on it- one that only revealed the markings and notes when her chakra was willingly introduced to the paper.

"Damn it" she swore lightly while gazing at the routes she had taken these past few weeks, the marks showing that she'd spent too much time in sounds borders- that would clue in any novice bounty hunter to her location.

She needed to leave for a while, get some distance.

Gazing at it closely she spotted the one area she avoided as much as she could, mostly due to the rumours she picked up - mainly about a strong organization by the name of _'Akatsuki'_ frequenting there. She didn't want more trouble than she already had, but it looked like there were no other places to lay low for a week or two. Besides, she was 17 now; she could deal with a missing nin or two right…?

'_Ame it is then…' _

_She'd come to look back at this turning point months from now and wish she had just gone to wave instead._

* * *

Sakura had first seen him when she entered the heavy rainfall that covered the land- aptly called rain. He was but a towering figure in the water- his orange hair the only thing that gave his position away to her. She had drawn a kunai clumsily due to her pink hair blocking her vision, only to drop it with a clatter as it slipped from her soaked fingers. Her face had burned with embarrassment as the faceless figure regarded her for a moment then turned and left without so much as a word.

_She didn't know how lucky she was to have lived past that day, the self-proclaimed god having deemed her no threat to his people._

* * *

The second time she had seen him had been when she was healing a group of children three days into her stay. Standing up after finishing the last scraped knee and broken finger, she had watched the children run off before turning around, only to stop short at the cloaked chest touching her nose. At least now she knew what the children had been looking at…

Jumping back and bringing chakra to her hands, the pinkette regarded the familiar orange hair with surprise before lowering her gaze to his face and freezing as his ringed gaze locked with hers. His dark grey eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before, he was also covered in piercings- three on each side of his nose, two below his mouth and don't even get her started on his ears.

What stopped her from letting loose and swinging her chakra filled fists weren't the passing civilians- it was the curiosity in his eyes, the only thing betraying his emotionless face. Then he was gone, gone before she could even note the pattern on his cloak or the weapons concealed by it, left only with the gawking civilians and heavy rain.

_The poor pinkette had somehow drawn the attention of the local 'God'. Be it good or bad- She didn't know…_

* * *

**Not certain when I'll have the next chapter up….but I'll get to work on it soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and please forgive me if it's a little ooc, I haven't written PeinSaku in a long time….i just need to practice~**

**You should know the drill by now, but just for those who don't- please leave a review, I would really appreciate it~ no flames or just telling me everything you thing is wrong with this fic.**

**Sakura-Hime-Sama**


End file.
